


The Other Tale

by Ameftowriter



Series: Ame's Dr. Stone Week 2020 [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Byakuya has a message for Gen too, Byakuya is the best dad, Childhood Friends, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dr. STONE Week, Dr. STONE Week 2020, Dr. Stone Week Day 3 - Tales, Feelings Realization, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameftowriter/pseuds/Ameftowriter
Summary: Gen quietly followed his old childhood friend Senku, as he and Ruri walked to the village graveyard. He knew it was about the Hundred Tales and most especially, Byakuya, the founder of the village, and Senku's father.But it looks like, the Hundredth tale that was told to them was far from over.For Dr. Stone Week Day 3 - Tale (feat. Senku and Gen Childhood Friends AU)
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Ame's Dr. Stone Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807084
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105
Collections: Dr. Stone Week 2020





	The Other Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew getting crippled by migraine and extreme stress and night shifts can slow down my writing? XD Either way, this is my super late entry for the Dr. Stone Week that was technically last week. I had a few childhood friends AU and even established relationship AUs but this particular scene I wanted to write so bad so I thought I put it in for the Day 3 which I picked Tales for. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone in the Stone World Discord Server.

Gen managed to escape the clutches of the drunk villagers who wanted to drag him into the village to drink some more. He needed to stay sober for his mission and it would be dangerous if he got drunk. But when whom Gen believed was named Gan’en, spoke up wondering where their new chief went. He quickly realized what had happened.

The Mentalist quickly did a little show and with a flurry of his flowers he sped off, finally escaping them.

He had lost track of Senku earlier as he joined in the festivities along with the people of Ishigami village. He wanted to talk to Senku more about the hundredth tale and with… with…

He had a feeling he and Ruri left the village to go somewhere. 

Senku didn’t really like parties so him disappearing from them would make sense, but since Ruri was gone as well…

Gen deduced that they left together and went somewhere that involved… Byakuya. 

Gen knew Byakuya of course, since he and Senku have been friends before the petrification, and eventually Taiju’s and Yuzuriha’s as well. When he heard about the hundredth tale, it took every ounce of strength in him to not break down and cry. He’s sure Senku feels the same way.

He’s sure that Senku is still trying to hold it in.

He walked into the forest when he recognized the trail they took. He was glad the advance team from Tsukasa hasn’t arrived yet. He wanted to follow them to see where they were headed. 

Once he found them, he slowed down his own footsteps and made sure he stayed quiet and out of sight.

He heard something about the remainder of the tale and that Senku should be the only one to hear it.

Gen stopped.

He feels like he shouldn’t continue and just head back to the village.

But part of him greatly wants to be there for Senku.

Senku, his best friend, and first and only love. (Not that he’ll ever admit that to Senku)

And to just find out that his only family is gone. Gone for thousands of years now.

Gen doesn't even know what to think of that. 

His eyes started to water.

He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and continued to follow them. He wanted to be there for Senku. 

After walking for a while he saw a clearing and saw a hill with graves all over. And on the top was Senku and Ruri as they stood in front of a gravestone that looked different from the others. 

Gen saw Senku stiffen and Ruri turned and walked away with tears from her eyes.

Senku was left alone.

Gen wished he could come to him. He figured it out what that gravestone represented so to speak...

“He would prefer to be alone, for the moment.” Ruri approached him with a sad smile.

“I know…” Gen wasn't surprised, as he came out to the pathway after all.

There was a silence between them until Ruri spoke again, “Your name is Asagiri Gen, yes?”

“That’s right…” Gen didn’t seem surprised, which surprised himself, “How did you know?”

“I have a message for you…” Ruri continued, “From Byakuya-sama…”

“The 100th tale also mentioned a young man whom Ishigami Senku had a close bond with. A bond closer than what friendship could be. His name was Asagiri Gen.” the priestess explained. “Considering what I have seen, you seem to be one Byakuya-sama is referring to.”

Gen spent countless hours training and perfecting his rock solid appearance to the world. He would make sure no one could ever see through his mask. But at that moment, it seems a crack had shown itself. In Front of a woman whom he barely knew. Because she mentioned someone he had known for years…. The man he would even consider a f----

“I have a message for you as well...” Ruri seemed to have caught on and continued, “It is from Byakuya-sama himself…”

_"Once Senku hears this tale, you’re there with him, right Gen? You two were practically inseparable after all. You and I both know that whenever Senku puts his mind into something, he'll do it until it's done, and nothing could stop him. And all we can do is be there for him, to support him, to help him, to comfort him… To stop him before he accidentally blows something up and gets hurt. So I ask you, if you don't mind as a final favour to this old man, if you could do that for him. He needs you. Not just as a friend. Don't lie, though, I know very well on how you feel about him... And I’m sure if you told Senku the truth, it wouldn’t be as bad as you think. Gen, thank you, for all of what you've done, truly."_

The mask breaks and falls apart as tears welled up in Gen’s eyes and rolls down his cheeks.

“I see…” Gen didn’t stop his own true emotions flowing out of him, “Heh… to think he’d waste his time on that… for me…”

“I do not think it’s a waste…” Ruri said with a smile, “After all, he left this for you. So at least you are important to him too.”

“I suppose so…” Gen wiped his tears away with his sleeve, “Thank you, Ruri.”

“It’s my pleasure.”

“Also I would like to apologize on my behalf for Senku’s reckless behaviour towards your short marriage.” 

“Don’t mention it.”

* * *

When Gen finally had time, he snuck away from the village and made his way to the cemetery. The village, well technically the Kingdom of Science had retired for the night after doing their word for preparing for winter and also making the crazy cellphone project that he himself is still trying to process the concept of making the actual thing. 

He carried a small bunch of flowers and walked as quietly as he could to the cemetery and climbed on the top. There he saw the small, unusual looking grave marker that resembled a rocket head. He wondered if it was coincidental.

Gen laid the flowers in front of the grave as he knelt down and clasped his hands together for a short prayer. Traditions of theirs wouldn’t really matter anymore, but then he pushed that thought aside and did it anyway. 

Then he sat down and just stared at the grave.

“Where do I begin…” Gen began, “I suppose I have to apologize first. I’m sorry for letting your son down and being separated from him and letting him die at the hands of Tsukasa… I guess it's not really my fault, but still…”

Gen remembered the time where he met Byakuya. Much to the Mentalist’s surprise, Byakua was such a warm and welcoming person. He felt more of a fatherly love from him than his actual father. And they even got to see the rare time Senku got embarrassed. 

“I heard your message for me. You didn’t need to do that for me. But I’m forever grateful. because… if nothing else… you were more of a father to me, than anyone else in the old world. I’d never understand why you’d do that to me, but I’ll never forget your kindness.”

Gen stood up and bowed in front of the gravestone.

“I promise to you. I’ll never leave Senku’s side. I’ll always be there for him, to support him, to help him, to comfort him, and yes to stop him from accidentally blowing stuff up so that he wouldn’t get hurt in the process. I’ll do all of those for him and more! Because… because…”

Gen paused for a moment to let the tears flow once more.

“You’re right. I do love him. I love him with everything I have and more. I do hope… I do hope he does feel the same way back. So thank you.”

And with that Gen wiped his tears away and with a quick turn, he set off to walk back to the village, his new home.

With Senku.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be putting more for the rest of the days slowly but surely.


End file.
